


what i'd like to do

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Rule 63, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: Did you read this on Tumblr? WELCOME BACK HAVE IT IN DOWNLOADABLE FORM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read this on Tumblr? WELCOME BACK HAVE IT IN DOWNLOADABLE FORM.

It’s Taylor’s favourite kind of night. Everything’s loose and easy including the movement of Ryan’s hips behind her. She moves with him, hips twisting against his, just to feel the way Ryan’s arms tighten around her with every press against him. She can feel Jordan’s eyes on them from the booth, hot as a caress and she lets her head arch back, lets Ryan take a little more of her weight.

Ryan takes the invitation, of course he does. He loves her like this too, a little wanton and not really caring about who sees them together and how much they want each other. 

His mouth trails up her neck until he can press the lightest kiss behind her ear. Her whole body shivers and she clenches her hands around his forearms. 

“Can you feel him watching?” Ryan says, low in her ear. “God, Taylor, his eyes are so hot.” 

Taylor moans and pushes her hips back, feels the hard line of his cock against her ass. 

“He’s already got a hand in his lap. Think he’s already touching himself?”

She straightens, turns, and smiles at the way he steps into her and fits a thigh between his. She presses down on it, feels how damp she’s getting in the way her panties rub against her. “I hope so.”

Ryan dances his fingers down her back to cup her ass, moves with the dirty grind of her hips. He knows what he’s doing, to her and to Jordan, the way his hands knead the curve of her ass right in Jordan’s line of view. Taylor buries her face in his shoulder, slides a palm down the back of his arm to cup his elbow.

“What do you think?” Ryan asks, and it only sounds conversational. Taylor’s been with him long enough, wound him up enough times, to hear the tremor in it. “Think he wants to come out and dance with us?”

Taylor doesn’t hesitate. “I think he wants to take us to bed.”

Ryan hums. “Are you sure that’s not what _you_ want?” 

“Like you’re any better,” she says, bites his earlobe. “Come on.” She grinds down on his thigh. Ryan’s not one swayed so easily however, even with her. His hands aren’t still, they’re moving over her tank top, around the waistband of her jeans. “Ryan.”

“Wait for it,” he murmurs, gets his mouth on her jaw. Taylor shivers like she knows and sure enough, a moment later there’s a long line of heat at her back. She arches back, ruts down on Ryan’s thigh again as she wraps her arm behind Jordan’s neck. 

“Hi.” She has to yell to be heard over the music, but Jordan just presses his smile into her cheek. 

“Hi. Having fun?”

Taylor hums, rolls her hips to feel the way she’s pinned between them. “More fun now.” 

Jordan snorts, presses a quick kiss to her neck. “We should get out of here.” 

“Funny, I had the same idea,” Ryan replies and Taylor feels his arm slide around them both, sandwich her even more between them. She doesn’t bite back the gasp, nor the instinctive way her body moves, seeking out more. 

“Oh,” Jordan says, and it’s quiet in Taylor’s ear, his hand migrating down to squeeze the curve of her ass, slot himself right against her. “Is that how it is, Hallsy?” 

Taylor can’t help the moan. They don’t do this often, what with the season and what it does to her, how it leaves her wrung out and wonderfully loose. But like this, with Ryan’s hips moving restlessly at her front and the press of Jordan at her back she thinks maybe the time is just right. 

“Take me home,” she says. 

They do, of course, Jordan with an arm around her shoulders and Ryan pressed as close as he can while they walk. They’ve all done the cab ride too many times to let it get out of hand. Sure, Ryan’s hand is riding high on Taylor’s thigh, and she’s definitely pressed too close to Jordan for it to be strictly friendly, but they don’t give the cabbie a show. 

Once they’re inside however….

Taylor barely gets the chance to kick off her flats before Jordan’s whirled her around. The door is hard against her back and she gasps into Jordan’s kiss. He’s not nice about it, not that he ever is, not when this is on the table. She can feel the way Ryan sneaks his hands beneath Jordan’s shirt, the brush of his knuckles against her stomach. 

“Just let me…” Jordan’s saying as he yanks at her shirt, like Taylor isn’t willing to make out with him as much as he wants. Ryan ducks beneath Jordan’s arm as her shirt comes over her head, ducks into kiss her the same way, long and thorough and a little bit sloppy. Exactly like Taylor likes it. Taylor turns into Ryan as her shirt comes over her head, feels Jordan’s fingers trail along the edge of her jeans. Jordan’s not patient when Taylor’s in the middle and today’s no different, not with how his fingers move sure and swift on her button and zipper.

Her jeans are tight, get caught around the muscles of her thighs, but Taylor barely pays it any mind, what with Ryan’s mouth still on hers. Jordan makes a frustrated noise that makes Ryan laugh, breaking off the kiss to trail his mouth along her jaw, her neck, paying special attention to all of the little spots that make her arch against him and moan. 

She leans against Ryan as Jordan finally gets her jeans around her ankles, tugs them off and tosses them away. He’s up behind her a moment later, hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks. Taylor tugs desperately at Ryan’s shirt, even though it makes her growl when he has to pull away to get it over his head. Jordan laughs behind her. 

“We haven’t even started and you’re already desperate for it. Jesus, Taylor.”

Like he’s one to talk. Taylor can feel the little way his hips hitch against her ass, the little bit of extra weight pressing into her. She gives herself another moment to revel in it, to imagine what it’s going to be like to be between them when they’re hard and naked, when they’re inside her, both of them, making her shake apart. Then she slips away, hands already reaching for her bra clasp, dropping it carelessly on the floor. She shimmies out of her panties next and leaves them where they fall, stepping out of them and towards the bedroom. 

“Naked,” she orders, before she turns and struts off. There’s a little bit of chaos behind her and she lets herself imagine the two of them undressing each other, the way they probably can’t resist making out while they do. It gives her time to pull condoms and lube out of the drawer, to yank the covers down the bed.

By the time they make it into the room, both of them flushed, lips swollen and Jordan with what looks like is going to turn into a hickey on his shoulder, Taylor’s already lounging on the bed, legs spread as she touches herself. 

“Holy fuck, Taylor,” Jordan whispers because for all of his proactivity with her clothing, he’s still the one that likes to watch. They’ve done this before too, Jordan across the room while Taylor and Ryan make out, touching themselves more than each other just to hear Jordan tell them how to move, when to come.  
Ryan moves to the bed, reaches for her as he flops to his back. “Come here.”

She goes, of course she does, straddles his hips and spreads herself out over him. He grips the wrist of the hand she’d had between her thighs, kisses her first, his other hand threaded into her hair. Taylor sighs, presses as much of herself against him as she can now that they’re both naked. She doesn’t think there’s anything in the world like skin-on-skin, surrounded by Ryan and feeling the bed dip as Jordan climbs on. 

She’s panting as she pulls away, as Ryan brings her hand up to his mouth. He sucks on her fingers, licks the taste of her off them while Taylor watches. At least she does until Jordan brushes his mouth along her vertebrae, feather light down her spine. His hand curls down over her ass to where she’s wet, has been for ages now between dancing with Ryan and her own hand.

“You really want this,” Jordan says into her back and he’s lucky Taylor’s too busy moaning at the way his fingers dip into her briefly before spreading the slick around, running gently over her clit. “You’d think this was your favourite way of getting fucked.”

And fuck him because it is and he knows it. It’s everyone’s favourite way of doing this, because Jordan prefers anal and Ryan prefers the slick heat of her around his cock. As for Taylor, well. Taylor likes being suspended between them, theirs, and it never feels better than like this. 

“Come on, up.”

She makes a discontent noise as Jordan tugs her hips up, off Ryan who lets her fingers go with a pop. “I was-” He cuts himself off on a moan and Taylor looks down to see Jordan palming Ryan’s cock. 

“Taylor. Grab a condom.” 

She grabs two, passes them back as she leans down to kiss Ryan, swallow his moans in her mouth. He bites at her lip as Jordan rolls on the condom, holds him steady and lines Ryan up with Taylor. It’s a good slide, and Taylor sighs when she bottoms out, twists her hips while Jordan strokes her back, then down until he brushes a finger over her asshole. Taylor’s breath catches and she lets it out with a whimper. Ryan holds her still with an arm over her back while Jordan reaches for the lube. 

“Hold still,” Jordan murmurs. It’s not quite body warm and shivers and shakes as he presses against her asshole. 

“Relax, Taylor,” Ryan murmurs fruitlessly. She can only do so much. Her hips are hitching against the gentle pressure of Jordan’s fingers against her asshole, and it drives her down on Ryan’s cock. That in turn drives her back onto Jordan’s fingers and sets it off like a cycle. She’s panting for it long before Jordan lubes up a second finger, stretches her open just that little bit more.

Jordan makes a quiet shushing noise when she whines and bucks her hips, fucks herself on Ryan with a twist, just to hear him moan too. “Taylor, you gotta stop.” 

She can’t and they both know it. It turns her into mush, nothing but sensation as she pants into Ryan’s neck, fists the pillows by his head. 

“One more, right Taylor?” 

She nods, whines again as Jordan manages three fingers, stretches her. It’s a little sloppy with the lube and how wet she is around Ryan but all Taylor feels is wonderfully, gloriously full. And she knows, not long from now, it’s going to feel even better. 

Ryan kisses her, long and deep and thorough and when he pulls back it’s to tuck his cheek against hers, panting. “Ready?” 

“Fuck yes, Jordan, come on.” She reaches back for him, whimpers when he catches her wrist to kiss her hand. Then he’s sliding his fingers out of her ass, and Ryan takes advantage, catching her hips to fuck up into her, a few quick, sure thrusts that make her groan. It’s echoed by Jordan, accompanied by the rip of a condom wrapper, and the click of the lube bottle. 

“No, no, no,” she says when Ryan slows down. “Ryan-”

“Shh,” he says, presses his palm against her back. Jordan’s joins it, still slick with the lube before he presses into her ass. Taylor’s breath comes out in a long, drawn out, desperate sound. 

“Fuck, Taylor-”

She pushes herself back on Jordan’s cock, curls her head into Ryan’s shoulder and bites the pillow to hold back the desperate noises she wants to make. It’s so good, so full, suspended between them like this and surrounded.

“Hey no,” Ryan says, curls his hand through her hair despite the way he’s not breathing any easier than she is. “You know how this works, Taylor. Let’s hear you.” 

And then Jordan starts moving. It’s a long drag out as Ryan raises his hips, presses just a little deeper. He’s no less deliberate about thrusting back in and Taylor feels every goddamn inch of not only his cock, but Ryan’s too. She whines and whimpers, feels strung out as they set up a rhythm of push and pull that leaves her nerves raw and firing. 

“Can you come like this?” Ryan asks, his hands restless on her sides.  
She can’t think, can barely grab the brain power to catalogue how she feels. Her body shakes when Ryan grips her hips and slams up into her, Jordan groaning behind her. 

“Taylor.”

“Yes,” she manages to gasp out. “Just…“

She isn’t sure what does it, never is when she can barely focus on anything except how full she is, how it feels to be sandwiched between them like this, but the next shift of Jordan’s hips lines something up right. She gasps and shakes, holds herself still so they can do it again and again until she’s coming between them. 

She just barely hears Ryan’s groan as her orgasm subsides, takes the chance to squeeze both of them. Ryan chokes on air, but Jordan comes, hips flush to her ass. 

Taylor sighs and hums, kisses Ryan’s cheek, the corner of his mouth, his jaw. He laughs at her just a little, his hands just as affectionate as they slide over her sweat-slicked skin, onto Jordan’s back. Jordan presses a kiss to the back of her neck, pushes himself up on shaky arms. He braces himself with a hand on the bottom of her spine and Taylor breathes through the almost-too-much sensation of him pulling out. She shivers and whines when he drags his fingers over her asshole just to feel the way she clenches. 

“Fuck, Taylor-” Ryan starts.

“Not my fault,” Taylor retorts breathlessly. “Jordan, you can’t-”

Jordan makes a shushing sound and reaches for her hips, tugging carefully until Ryan slips out. Both Ryan and Taylor sigh and Taylor buries her face in Ryan’s shoulder for a moment, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“Can’t sleep like this,” Ryan says into her ear. Taylor is inclined to disagree, really, but Jordan’s tugging on her again. She’s the biggest, she could totally dead weight them if she wanted, but she knows Ryan’s right. 

“My least favourite part,” she pouts, but lets Jordan pull her off the bed. They cling to each other in the middle of the bedroom, laughing while they try and get their legs under themselves. “You sure we need to shower?” Taylor asks, kisses Jordan’s jaw because he’s right there. “You can’t even get up, Ryan.” 

She catches the flap of his hand out of the corner of her eye and grins into Jordan’s neck. 

“Come on, Ryan,” Jordan calls, and the tone of his voice is cajoling. “Faster we clean up the faster we get back into bed.”

Ryan grumbles but complies. They fall asleep with Taylor in the middle, Ryan and Jordan’s hands clasped over her back. Together. As it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor sleeps like the dead. She's famous for it, really. It's something both Ryan and Jordan have taken advantage of on a number of occasions for a number of reasons. 

Like this one. 

Taylor wakes flooded with the hot pleasure of an orgasm racing through her blood, gasping back to consciousness as she reaches between her thighs. Ryan's there, she realizes a moment later, her fingers tangling in his hair easily as he laps at her, prolonging her orgasm so that she gasps and writhes. Her eyes finally open and find Jordan's first, where he's pulled the armchair up to the end of the bed, legs splayed as he strokes himself. It's slow and smooth, like he's going to take his time and Taylor groans, dropping her head back to the pillows. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." 

Taylor moans again and feels Ryan press a wet kiss to her hip. 

"He made you feel so good, huh?" 

She has a reply, but then Ryan's sliding his hand back between her thighs and stroking where she's leaking and sensitive. She trembles with it all, sliding her hand down the curve of Ryan's neck so that she can anchor herself. 

"I think maybe you should fuck her, Ryan. What do you think, Taylor?"

What a shit. He knows exactly what she thinks. Ryan knows what he's doing, has spent hours at Jordan's request learning every square inch of her body and how to fuck her so that she feels weak and boneless with it. It always starts like this, with his mouth and fingers so that she's loose and pliant. 

"Yeah?" Ryan says into her skin, a vibration she feels across the skin of her stomach. 

"You know she's good for it," Jordan replies on her behalf. Ryan twists his fingers and sends her hips arching off the bed. 

“Taylor.” 

“Yes,” she manages, gasping as he presses just right and her eyes flutter closed. She can’t help the whine that slips out of her throat as he pulls his fingers out, leaving her empty. Even his kiss doesn’t help as he shushes her quietly and kisses her to swallow the noise. Taylor loops an arm over the back of his neck to hold him there, her hips grinding against his. 

“You have to let him go,” Jordan says from the end of the bed, and she feels the mattress shift before the warm weight of his hand presses on her shin. It’s gone a moment later and Taylor shifts against the sheets, arching up against Ryan just to feel the press of his bare chest against hers. There’s a low chuckle that is definitely Jordan’s before she hears the sound of tearing. A moment later, Ryan’s gasping into her mouth and she feels the weight of him lift off her hips. 

“No,” she murmurs into his mouth but Ryan’s already dropping his head to her shoulder, breathing harshly. It takes Taylor more than a few moments to realize it’s because Jordan’s stroking Ryan’s cock, the condom in his other hand. “Jordan.”

Jordan hums. “You ready, Taylor?” 

“You know I am,” she says, spreading her thighs until her knee is pressing up against his leg. “Come on. You want to see it.” 

“Of course I do,” Jordan answers and with the way Ryan relaxes just a sliver, Taylor thinks Jordan’s probably rolling the condom carefully down Ryan’s cock. “You’re gorgeous when you’re getting fucked.”

“Then,” Taylor breathes impatiently, reaching down to stroke Ryan once before tilting her hips and guiding him down with a hand on his ass. “Can we get to the fucking?” 

Ryan, the wonderful gem that he is, takes his time pressing inside her. Taylor lets her eyes flutter closed, allows her mouth to go slack and focuses wholly on every single inch she takes, sighing when his hips are pressed flush to hers. It always feels like more after she’s already come, her body still sensitive and the slide so smooth. 

“Slow,” Jordan instructs, still up behind Ryan. Taylor can feel his fingers where they’re curling over Ryan’s hips. “You know how sensitive Taylor gets. Don’t want to overwhelm her.” 

Taylor’s eyes flutter open in time to watch Jordan lean down and press a kiss to Ryan’s shoulder. Every indignant response dies in her throat. Jordan’s eyes are so fucking blue, his mouth chewed red and Taylor  _ wants _ . 

“Come on,” she murmurs breathlessly. “Ryan, you gotta move.” 

“Yeah, Ryan,” Jordan parrots, and Taylor can actually feel Jordan’s hands tighten on Ryan’s hips, tugging him back just a little. She moans, feeling the long, slow slide and the way she stretches around him when he pushes back in. Ryan curls his arms under her shoulders, gently cupping the back of her neck to hold her in place while Jordan controls the pace of his hips. 

“Fuck,” Jordan grunts and Taylor can hear the impatience in his voice. “Keep it slow, Ry, I just…” 

There’s just the slightest press of Ryan’s skin the next time he thrusts into her and Taylor spreads her legs wider, planting her feet so she can curl up just a little, enough to see Jordan’s hand on his cock, stroking with every thrust of Ryan inside her. She moans. “Jordan.”

“Yeah?” And it’s Ryan’s turn to groan at the breathless quality of Jordan’s voice, the knowledge now that Jordan’s getting off to the way Ryan’s fucking Taylor, slow and deep. “You look so good.” 

It doesn’t matter who he’s talking to. Ryan’s breath hitches against her collarbone and Taylor has to slide a hand between them to touch herself because she’s sensitive and close and she wants to come again. 

“That’s it,” Ryan whispers, close to a gasp because it gets him too, the way she needs come and the way he wants her to come, tense beneath him and fluttering around his cock. “Come on, Taylor. Show Jordan.” 

“Let me see you come,” is what Jordan adds and Taylor presses down just right, slides her slick fingers around her clit and comes. 

She hears Ryan groan as he speeds up, fucking her through her orgasm because he knows she can take it. It doesn’t take him that much longer to come himself - between eating her out and everything about this. Especially with Jordan’s hand on his cock and his breathy sounds behind them. And Taylor looks up at the heated blue of Jordan’s eyes and just…

“Come on him,” she commands, not even sure herself where the words come from. She reaches for Ryan’s ass, spreads his cheeks and tilts her hips just a little, cradling Ryan against her as much as she’s opening him up. “Come on Jordan.”

It takes a little while, Taylor gracing him with a few dirty phrases of her own and telling him how it feels, how she loves that he likes to watch. Ryan’s mouth is busy against her shoulder and collarbone the whole time, and she should scold him for the marks he’s leaving behind, but she’s too focused on Jordan and the flush blooming across his whole body right before he groans and comes over Ryan’s back, his ass. 

Taylor relaxes completely with a long satisfied sigh, tangling a clean hand in Ryan’s hair to pull him up for a slow, languid kiss. “Good morning.” 

They both laugh and she feels the bed shift as Jordan gets up, she assumes for a cloth. They’re all going to have a shower in a minute, but she can feel Jordan’s come on Ryan’s skin and on her fingers, and even she can admit it’s a little gross in the aftermath. 

“Good morning,” Ryan finally replies, and grins so wide his dimple comes out. Taylor strokes the hand from his hair over his cheek. Ryan nuzzles into it, fondness all over his face, leaning in to kiss her again. It’s what Jordan returns to and he laughs a little, picking up Taylor’s hand to wrap warm terry cloth around her fingers. 

Jordan lets them make out while he wipes the cloth over Ryan’s skin, then climbs on the bed to hook his chin over Ryan’s shoulder. “Come on. Shower.”

“I like it here,” Ryan says right against her mouth and it makes Taylor laugh. 

“Sure. But I want my turn to touch Taylor.” 

“Shit,” Taylor says, but she’s already shoving at Ryan just a little, reaching for Jordan. He pulls her up until she’s at the right height to kiss, tangling a hand in her hair to hold her steady. She’s not ready to go again, not without a lot of coaxing, but Jordan’s kiss isn’t taking them there. He hums as he pulls away, turning his head right into Ryan’s kiss and Taylor sighs happily. 

“I should wake up like this every morning,” she says. 

Both Jordan and Ryan laugh a little. It’s Jordan that pushes himself up first and offers her his hand. “Greedy.” 

Taylor grins and lets herself be tugged up and looks back over her shoulder at Ryan as she palms Jordan’s ass. “Can you blame me?” 

“We’re going to be late,” Jordan groans. He gets his arms around her and starts heading for the shower as Ryan climbs from the bed, eyes dark again as he follows them along. Jordan’s so right. They’re going to be late. 

(They are, most definitely late.) 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now! Come visit us on [tumblr](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
